Just another Normal day in the Lair
by PossDownUnder
Summary: It's first thing in the morning underneath the streets of New York. Mikey is bored and finds nothing better to do than annoy his big brothers. Only thing is - they're not up yet. Read and review. Cheers


Just another normal morning in the lair: A Mikey short 

_Disclaimer: No I didn't make up the idea of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – which I did – cos I'd be rich by now – but oh well – I take me hat off to their creators. _

_Oh and this is based on Australian Idol – because I have never watched the American version and well – the Aussie version can't be too much different in what they're about. _

_Songs used are the "On my way" from Shrek soundtrack (that's the first one mind you). Thriller by Michael Jackson and then the song that Mikey sings but makes up his own version is "She loves me for me – not because I hang with Leonardo". Typical song really for the turtles to use against poor Leo! _

_I have no idea who sings it – but it's some rock group and its a few years old now that song. If you know who sings it – let me know. Thank and enjoy the story. Read and Review – plz!_

"I'm on my way from misery to happiness today….." Mikey sang into the bathroom mirror at the top of his lungs. It was early morning in the turtle household and all was sleeping – except Mikey and his father Splinter – who was already up meditating.

"Can it Mike!" Grumbled Don –who'd been up all night researching the latest on genetic on the internet.

"I took a right turning today….." Mikey sang as he exited the bathroom. He held Splinter's brush to his lips and went over to the rail carriage that was the nearest to the bathroom, he opened the door without knocking – as usual.

"You were talking to me?" He asked his brother.

"Mike could you like sing later – like when we're all up?" Don asked his baby brother.

"But Don I want to sing now. I'm happy when I sing – don't you want your baby brother to be happy," Mikey climbed onto Don's bed and shoved his puppy dog eyes into the older turtle's face.

"Mike – get out of my face! That definitely won't work when I can smell your revolting breath!" Don pushed his brother away.

"Hey I just had a shower man – don't I smell nice?" Mikey shoved his arm pit into Don's beak.

"MICHEAL!" Don shoved the younger turtle right off the bed, "Go and annoy someone else – otherwise I will never get the X-box fixed for you!"

"Oh you really are a big fat purple and green meany!" Mikey said, as he left Don's room.

"Yeah go annoy the others – so I can catch up on some zzzzs." Don said.

Mikey bounced around the room thinking of what to do next. He wanted to sing – he was goner just go further away from Don's room to sing. Ha, he could go sing inside his own room – no one can stop him singing in his own room.

He went and started bouncing around and singing to "Thriller" in the comfort of his own room.

"MIKEY!" Growled a voice through the wall.

Mikey didn't hear him, he continued to sing.

"MIKEY COME HERE NOW!"

Mikey heard it this time. He stoped singing and danced his way into the room next door.

"You rang?" Mikey gave his best cheesy grin.

"I said come here," said his brother.

"I'm here, what do you want – I'm busy!" Mikey put his hands on his hips.

"You busy – that'll be the day!"

"Tell me why and I might think about it," Mikey knew his brother too well.

"Mikey – just come here, I promise I won't punch you in the head," the turtle sitting up in bed said.

"You won't punch me at all? Or ram my head into the wall?" Mikey knew how much that hurt.

"I promise," the turtle replied sincerely.

Mikey stepped forwards cautiously.

As soon as he got to the bed, his brother smiled at him.

"Mikey I got something important to tell you…." Raphael jumped off the bed and grasped Mikey's bandana tails and tugged really hard.

"Yow – Ouch! Raph! You promised not to beat me up." Mikey squealed in pain.

"I promised not to punch or ram your head into the wall, never said I'd not tug your bandana tails now did I?" Raph pulled harder.

"What I do?" Mikey cried in pain.

"I want to tell you that if you wake me up with your singing and dancing to Thriller ever again – I will personally make your life hell got that?" Raph looked his brother in the eye.

"Yeah, can I go now?" Mikey wanted to go take his bandana off and see the damaged line his brother had made.

"Yeah – get lost – I got sleep to catch up on," Raphael pushed Mikey out of his room and went back to bed.

"Everything alright Michelangelo?" Splinter was right there when Mikey turned around. He must have heard him squeal. He knew if he squealed to Splinter Raph would come after him later – he'd already suffered from Raphael already today – he didn't want a repeat.

"Yeah I'm fine Splinter. Raph and I were just mucking around," Mikey quickly left the room for the bathroom.

Splinter just sighed, "I suppose he's alright." Then he turned to begin making himself some breakfast.

"_Okay, I've done The Don and Painful Raph – now one more brother to tick off before breakfast - come on Michelangelo – you can do it. But hey – thankfully Leo won't do what Raph did."_ Mikey thought to himself, as he went back out to the living area.

Mikey marched over to Leo's room and stood at the door moment thinking.

"Hum I know, just the song for Leo!" Mikey gave himself a wicked pat on the back.

"She loves me for me, not because My brother's Leonardo, cos who really cares, he's just a silly big brother, cos I'm the better looking turtle, Raph's a rebel and Don's a boring geek, so that leaves me Mikey as the chick magnet.

She loves me for me, not because I swing a sword like Leonardo, twirl a large fork or bonk people on the head with a great big stick. She loves Mikey because Mikey is the sexiest turtle, for he chucks the best and makes the best pizzas in townnnnnnnnn."

Mikey sang and pretended to play a guitar on Leo's doorstep. Leo opened his door and peered at his youngest sibling.

"You realise that make no sense what so ever? Bit like you, really," Leo said dryly, as he pushed Mikey out the way.

"I know you hate that song!" Mikey said to his brother.

"Do you also know how dumb you sound when you sing it?" Leo turned to look at his brother. "I mean seriously if Splinter heard you refer to weapons as giant forks and big sticks he'd have to agree with me – you really are the dumbest turtle in the lair. But then again – if chicks dig that – they can have you," Leo walked off to the bathroom.

"Right – Leo's banged on about how dumb he thinks I am and thrown in threats of Splinter – yap – just another normal day in the lair." Mikey said cheerfully, pleased that he'd managed to tick off all three big brother before breakfast – as usual.


End file.
